Beware of the Moonlight
by TheCheeseman
Summary: After that horrible fight at the Yule Ball, the most unlikely of people confuses Hermione even more..........P/H


Hold me  
  
By TheCheeseman  
  
Summary: After the fight with Ron at the Yule Ball, the most unlikely of people helps to confuse Hermione even more.  
  
Rating PG  
  
…  
  
  
Hermione sat on the bed in the dormitory, tears falling down her face.   
  
She had fought with Ron.  
  
What? That wasn't unusual, was it? It was just that this time was different.   
  
Hermione walked over to the window, and opened it wide. Feeling the light wind blowing over her face, she pulled her hair out of the tight bun knot she had been wearing for the ball.  
  
Viktor and Ron.  
  
That thought kept coming back to her. She shook her head, letting her hair spread over her shoulders. She didn't want to think about it. Viktor and Ron were something she could put off until morning.  
  
But still, she definitely didn't want to 'gossip' about everything that happened at the ball with Lavender and Parvati when they got up to the dormitory.  
  
There was only one thing for it.  
  
Hermione didn't quite know how she did it, but she had seen it in some Muggle Disney movie or something. She tied all the bed sheets together, including the other beds in the room. She threw it out the window, climbed down and fell with a soft thud onto the grass below.  
  
Hermione breathed in the fresh air, and glanced round at the grounds now blanketed in moonlight. How beautiful it was, she thought peacefully, like a new world.  
  
Her mind told her vaguely that she would be searched for, and get in trouble, but somehow she just didn't care. Hermione walked round the side of the tower and followed along the wall, towards the lake.  
  
The light shone and reflected on the ripples of movement inside the depths of the lake. Perhaps merpeople, or the squid.  
  
She loved it down at the lake; it was peaceful and calm, and she couldn't worry when she sat here. She glanced at the castle, observing the lights inside, that, from by the lake, were just pinpricks of light.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustle. Hermione stopped dead, not daring to turn round. The rustling continued.  
  
"Who's there?" she breathed.  
  
She forced herself to turn round, and look over at a clump of bushes. A million theories crossed her mind as she watched them move.  
  
She held her breath as whatever it was began to immerge out of the bushes. It had feet and hands, then long black robes; quite tall, and Hermione relaxed slightly as she glanced over the glasses, freckles and flaming red hair.  
  
"Oh, Percy," she said, finally letting out her breath, "you frightened me."  
  
"Sorry," he said, his voice quiet, as he looked over at the castle, "just came down here for a think. Worried about Mr Crouch."  
  
Hermione's relief turned sour. She scowled at him, arms folded.  
  
"Mr Crouch deserves whatever he gets after what he did to Winky!"  
  
"Oh, Hermione," said Percy, sliding down and sitting against a tree, "just shut up about the elves will you?"  
  
Hermione was about to say 'I will *not* shut up!' but she stopped herself, hearing the tone of Percy's voice.  
  
"Percy?" she said quietly, sitting down next to him, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," he said, looking at her, "I shouldn't be here. And neither should you!" His authority had returned. "Get back to your dormitory now, Hermione, or I'll report you!"  
  
Hermione frowned, and gently pulled on his arm. "Let me stay here, just for a while? I can't go back, not yet."  
  
"How did you get out?"  
  
"Tied all the sheets together and shinned down the tower."  
  
Percy, though he looked deadly tired and stressed, laughed. "Bravo, Hermione. New and inventive, that is. But surely they will know that you are missing?"  
  
Hermione nodded, looking guilty. Percy smiled, then frowned, and then smiled. It looked as if the sides of his conscience were fighting. Perhaps his serious and his playful sides, Hermione didn't know.  
  
"Well," Percy sighed, "just a few minutes."  
  
Hermione, instinctively, snuggled up to Percy. Then, realising what she was doing, withdrew and sat away from him, glancing over the lake.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Percy dreamily. Hermione shiver. He looked at her.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked. Hermione hesitated. "Here," said Percy, "take this."  
  
He pulled off his cloak, and wrapped it around her. She thanked him, barely audibly, and then pulled it around her closer.  
  
Percy seemed to be more relaxed than Hermione had ever remembered. She was confused by him.  
  
"Now," he said, "I know why I am here, but why you are here is still a mystery."  
  
"I cannot really explain, Percy. Its personal."  
  
"About Ron, then?" Hermione gasped silently; He was much more perceptive than she thought. Percy smiled, and continued. "I observed that you did not go with him. Do you like Viktor Krum?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore."  
  
"I cannot help you, then. Love is a very complicated thing; I thought I had it with Penny, but it wasn't to be. But I know that you'll find love - someday."  
  
"Love!" cried Hermione, "I don't know - it is so painful."  
  
"That is what makes it real. When painful, it must also somehow be rewarding."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment, then said, "I do not know what love feels like."  
  
"Neither do I. I heard that love just feels… right."  
  
Hermione found that they were facing each other, and she was looking deep into his brown eyes. It had never occurred to her to find Percy remotely handsome, but suddenly he was very caring and kind.  
  
"How do you know what is right?" she breathed. He kept her gaze.  
  
"Just do."  
  
It was only a few seconds before his lips were on hers, and they were kissing each other passionately.  
  
This is great…  
No… something is wrong…  
  
It was passionate, but it wasn't… right. Percy felt warm, and comforting, and what Hermione needed at that moment, but she didn't love him.  
  
She pulled out of the kiss. "Percy," she whispered, "we can't."  
  
Percy looked at her, his eyes looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Percy… I can't. You know I can't. It's too… I don't know. Its like I'm cheating on...Ron."  
  
Percy closed his eyes as his brother's name was mentioned. He pushed his hair back slightly, and muttered to himself, "Ron."  
  
Hermione gently pulled his hand down, and pushed his hair into the right position, gently stroking. Percy looked at her for a moment, then pulled both her hands down, and took them in his.  
  
"Hermione," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "I want to tell you - "  
  
Hermione raised a hand to his lips. "Don't," she said, tears forming, "Don't say it."  
  
"I think I love you."  
  
Hermione slumped back to her sitting position. "You - no -"  
  
"I think maybe I always have, Hermione," Percy continued, "It hurt that we don't get on well anymore. I wanted to repair it, but every time I got near you I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"Then don't. Lets just pretend you never said anything, that we never even argued. Pretend tonight never even happened."  
  
She could see that Percy wore a pained expression, but continued, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and turned away.  
  
"I won't forget what you have said, Percy," she said quietly, "but I don't think we should talk about it. I'll see you soon."  
  
She turned and left, glancing back only once, to catch his gaze just once more. His eyes said everything.  
  
He wasn't lying.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, climbed up the tower, and to her surprise, made the beds and slipped into bed before Lavender and Parvati even came in.  
  
She didn't get any sleep, but resolved that she should keep quiet.  
  
Perhaps forever. She didn't know yet.  
  
And Percy sat by the lake the entire night, hopelessly imagining that Hermione's warm form was still sitting next to him.  



End file.
